the phusion alliance
by yugi108
Summary: danny and jimmy are .....


danny's side

the phusion alliance

hey danny look it's the fenton phuser(said jack)

yeah dad cool(said danny)

were are you going(asked jack)

nowere(replied danny)

DANNY!(called madie)

uh...yeah mom(answered danny)

can you take out the trash I swear jack is so lazy,well have fun(asked madie)

where are you going(asked danny)

to the market,jack forgot the milk(replied madie)

ACCEDENT!!(yelled jack)

bye mom(said jazz)

hey um.. dad what does the fenton phuser do ?(asked danny)

it fuses two objects the beam touches(replied jack)

cool can i see it(asked danny)

sure but be careful theres no reverse switch(replied jack)

"danny went down to the basement and went ghost"

I wonder(said danny)

"danny pointed the fenton phuser at the portal and pulled the trigger but right before it hit the portal jimmy newtron came through the portal"

hey dan ahhh...(said jimmy)

"the beam hit jimmy then danny dropped the fenton phuser it landed then spon and hit danny witch fused danny and jimmy making them danny newtron"

oh no we..we..were fused together(said danny)

we'll just put it in reverse and separate us(suggested jimmy)

uh yeah... my dad never put a reverse switch(said danny)

WHAT!! HE NEVER PUT A REVERSE SWITCH?(asked Jimmy)

uh...no(danny answered)

man your dad is dumb(said jimmy)

tell me about it(said danny)

"technus came through the ghost portal"

i am technus master of all gadgetrie, wizard of all circurie,and soon to be ruler of this world(shouted technus)

i'm going ghost(shouted danny)

hey i can't go ghost(said danny)

i'll say it with you(said jimmy)

were going ghost(said danny and jimmy)

take this technus(said danny)

"danny used the ghostly wale to send technus back into the portal"

uh.. (danny grunted)

"danny powers down"

we need to find a way to separate us and besides my throat hurts from that thing you did with your voice(said jimmy)

it's called the ghostly wale(said danny)

oh that explain why you powered down(said jimmy)

yeah well i'm hungry(said danny)

we are fused together and trying to separate ourselves and all you can think about is food!!!!(yelled jimmy)

uh...yeah(said danny)

danny! i need the fenton phuser before something happens(said jack)

"jack went down stairs to the basement"

ahh...(gasped danny and jimmy)

"danny and jimmy hid behind the desk"

ah there it is, i wonder were danny is, oh well back to eating ice cream(said jack)

few...he's gone(said danny)

hey i know let's go to clockwork(said danny)

so clockwork can you send us back in time to stop it from happening(asked danny)

this time only don't let it happen again time out(said clockwork as he pointed it at the time portal)

it's all set now hurry before it happens(said clockwork)

thanks timeclock(said jimmy)

it's clockwork(yelled clockwork)

"they arrived outside fenton works, they went inside sneaky of course and down to the basement"

wait(screamed danny and jimmy)

huh(said unfused danny)

don't pull the trigger you'll hit jimmy(said danny)

jimmy?(asked unfused danny)

hey danny i just came over to say hi and give you this(said unfused jimmy)

what is it(asked unfused danny)

it's a muiti dimension walkie talkie now we can talk when ever we want(said unfused jimmy)

cool(said unfused danny)

"danny and jimmy defused"

cool i'm me agian(said jimmy)

me to(said danny)

so we'll go back threw the portal back to our time(said used to be fused danny)

"danny and jimmy went throught the ghost portal"

thank you for letting us go back to our time(said danny)

bye timeclock...i mean clockwork(said jimmy)

it's clockwork(said clockwork in a nice voice)

ahh... it's good to be home(said danny)

were did you go(asked jazz)

uh...nowere(ansered danny)

as far as she knows(said danny to himself)

i'm the box ghost BEWARE!(said the box ghost)

ahh...ghost(said jazz with a smart alec tone)

"jazz pretended to run"

i'm going ghost(said danny)

"danny powered up and froze the box ghost"

well my dad helped he need's a suvonier(said danny)

danny!(said jack)

"jack ran to the basement"

danny look i put a reverse switch now it has a fuse and unfuse switch(said jack)

figures(danny as he roles his eye's) 


End file.
